Hey Ya!
|artist = |year = 2003|difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3|dg = |mode = Solo|mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Dark Violet 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Teal|pc = (Remade Pictograms)|gc = (Remake) (Arrows)|lc = Hot Pink (Remake)|pictos = 88 (JD2/JGH) 99 (Remake)|kcal = 26|dura = 3:52|nowc = HeyYa|audio = |perf = Zack Reece }}"Hey Ya!" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man. He is wearing a red and white checkered shirt with orange suspenders and glasses. He is also wearing a pink and blue hat, pink pants yellow and white striped socks, and purple shoes. He begins by materializing from glass and ends by shattering into glass shards. Remake In the remake, the coach s outfit is darker, his sunglasses' lenses are now fully black, and he also looks more realistic. His mouth is also slightly visible. Background The background is a collage of different colored triangles. Around are some silhouetted stage lights, the ones above lighting up. The floor reflects off the background and dancer. Starting with , there are more light effects. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Make a small circle in the air slowly with both of your arms. Gold Move 2: Lower both of your arms in a semi-circle. Gold Move 3: Put your hands on your chest. Heyya gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Heyya gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Heyya gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Heyya gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Heyya gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Heyya gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Hey Ya appears in the following Mashups: *''Pump It'' *''Take On Me'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' Captions Hey Ya appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Swing And Pull *Swing It Back *Thrower Dance Quest Hey Ya appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Castle Trivia *''Hey Ya!'' is the first song by Outkast in the franchise. It is followed by B.O.B, which is featured on . *The Radio Mix/Club Mix version of the song is used, in which "cum-ma" (a reference to ejaculation) is censored.https://open.spotify.com/track/5WQ1hIc5d2EVbRQ8qsj8Uh *From onwards, when the song ends, the dancer turns to a white blur. However, in , he remains visible. **In the remake, he turns into a pink blur. *In , on the menu, when one views this song, the menu circle is zoomed in on mostly his face. It was changed in so that his whole body is visible. This is also the case with Rasputin. *The dancer has a completely altered color scheme on the song’s Greatest Hits cover. This also happens with TiK ToK and Firework. *The line "And this I know for sure" is misinterpreted as "And this I know for show". **In the remake, it appears as "And this I know for sho’". *The coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. *A movement file in Hey Ya’s files is named "heyya_ ". *In the Mashup for Pump It, there are two pictograms that do not appear in the actual routine. *One of the pictograms in the routine has incorrect shading; more of the shading is placed on the right than the left, resulting in part of the outline being thicker, making the pictogram seem like as if it has a silhouette behind it. *On the menu icon, the coach's glove is on his left hand. This was fixed in Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of. Gallery Game Files HeyYa cover jd2.png|''Hey Ya!'' Heyyasqa.png|''Hey Ya!'' (GH/''BO'') heyya.jpg|''Hey Ya!'' (Remake) HeyYa Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach heyya cover@2x.jpg| cover Heyyajd4.png|Avatar on 18.png|Avatar on adssadsda.png|Avatar on and later games Golden Hey Ya.png|Golden avatar Diamond Hey Ya.png|Diamond avatar heyyapictos.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2heyya.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu Heyya jdgh menu wii.PNG|''Hey Ya!'' on the Just Dance: Greatest Hits menu (Wii) Heyya jdgh coachmenu wii.PNG|''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' coach selection screen (Wii) Heyya jdgh coachmenu xbox360.PNG|''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' coach selection screen (Xbox 360) heyyyajdn.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu jd16heyyascoring.png| scoring screen (2016) jd16heyyamenu.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu (2016) jd16heyyaload.png| loading screen (2016) jd16heyyacoach.png| coach selection screen (2016) Heyya menu.png|''Hey Ya!'' on the menu (2017) Heyya load.png| loading screen (2017) Heyya coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) jd17heyyascoring.png| scoring screen (2017) jd16heyyagameplay.png| gameplay (2016) Beta Elements HeyYaBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 HeyYaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Others tex1 512x256 6e16b927f2ee95f0 14.png|Background Heyya menu.gif| menu progression (2016) Heyya beta pictos.png|Additional pictograms in Pump It (Mashup) HeyYa unfinished picto.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Music Video OutKast - Hey Ya! Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Hey Ya Just Dance- Greatest Hits Hey Ya 5* Hey Ya! - Just Dance Best Of Hey Ya! - Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Hey Ya! - 5 Stars Score 12000 Just Dance 2017 - Hey Ya by Oukast Just Dance 2018 - Hey Ya! Hey Ya! - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Hey Ya! References Site Navigation de:Hey Ya en:Hey Ya Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance: Best Of Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 4 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones de Outkast